1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a plastic clip. The clip is used on clothes such as suspender clips or as a clip attached on the leading end of a waist cloth for closing a Kimono. The clip can also be used as a clothes pin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present inventor has already obtained the following two U.S. patents based on similar concepts:
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,483, and PA0 (2) U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,497
U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,483 discloses a plastic clip, wherein metallic pins or metallic springs were not adopted. Instead of pins and springs, an elastic plastic material was utilized. As shown in FIG. 7A and FIG. 7B, this prior art clip is opened or closed when top ends of a lower clipping member (1) and an upper clipping member (10) are operated by an operation member (20). A support shelf (33) is formed at a rear portion of the lower clipping member (1), while a hinge (34) is also formed at a rear portion of the upper clipping member. A cam plate (35) is provided on the operation member (20). When both rear portions of the lower clipping member (1) and the upper clipping member (10) are combined together crossing like the letter X, the cam (35) is pinched between the crossing portion and the rear portion. Thus, the hinge (34) is adapted to engage onto the supporting shelf (33) at a fixed pressure power, so that the top ends of the lower clipping member (1) and the upper clipping member (10) may be opened by elastic power of a plastic material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,497 discloses another plastic clip, wherein the minimum thickness of the clip is attained and at the same time the pressure toward each locking material is ensured. As shown in FIG. 8A and FIG. 8B as another example of Prior Art, an upper clipping member (A) comprises a mouth (38) prepared on an upper surface of a rear portion, a side wall (39) formed on a bottom surface of a rear portion, a spindle plate (40) established in the forward portion of the side wall (39), and a recess bearing (41) prepared on the inside surface of the side wall (39). A lower clipping member (B) comprises a ditch-like bearing (42) on bottom surface of rear portion, a narrow projection (44) having a protuberance (43) on both sides of the rear portion formed, and an elastic tongue (45) extending upward formed on the central portion. An operation member (C) comprises an actuation expansion (48) formed on the outer surface of an outer side wall (46) of a box (47) having the outer side wall (46). This actuation expansion (48) is adapted to fit between the side wall (39) and the projection (44), an engaging dent (49) into which the protuberance (43) fits and a pressure plate (50) provides a little bit rear position from the center of the actuation expansion, and a slit-like belt insertion is prepared at the end portion.
The plastic clip developed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,483 has a defect in that the shape of the operation member (20) is easily worn and is found to damage the durability.
The plastic clip developed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,497 has improved durability and locking power, but it is still necessary to offer a better quality and long-lasting clip for the market, and as another aspect, the exterior of the clip is unattractive due to the combination between the upper clipping member, the lower clipping member and the operation member.